Proximity
by winglessseeker
Summary: A certain Seekers wingless life with his bondmate. Fluff, which makes me hate myself, not real warnings, slight violence
1. Chapter 1

Proximity

_Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I could_

_Warnings: Not really, some blood and violence during the story, nothing serious_

Chapter 1

He felt a gentle nudge against his shoulder during his light recharge. A throbbing pain – mostly where his wings used to be, though his whole frame was ached- keeping him from falling into deep, decent recharge. "Wake up, you need to drink your energon," a worried, familiar voice said from somewhere near by. The Seeker slowly switched his optics online, feeling as if an entire vorn had passed. He saw a blurry grey frame sitting next to him, and felt a gentle touch on his cheek as the black servo reached him.

"Can you drink it yourself today?" It asked. The servo –what had crushed so many sparks between its bare digits, ripped limbs off so easily from those metallic bodies- offered a cube of low grade to him, the caring tone in his voice filling the otherwise silent room. The Seeker focused his dimmed red optics to look into his mates bright ones, recognizing the warmth and love hidden behind the worry, grief and uncertainty. His mouth corners curled up into a weak, tired smile, as his spark leaped around in happiness that he was still able to be here and feel the proximity of his bondmates spark, and he was sure he wouldn't give up this fight so easily.

He lift his functioning blue servo to reach for the cube, as the other arm lay numb beside him, the once shining armor now dented and the paint scratched. The tips of his digits met the surface of the cube, curled around it in weak grip and sluggishly brought it closer to his dry lips.

Luminous optics followed his faint actions, ready to help. He let out a small whimper as the stinging pain in his back shot throughout his frame, reminding him not to act so hastily this soon. Caring servo caught the cube before it slipped down from his digits. "I'll help you," the deep, soothing voice said as the servo gently supported the back of his helm.

The gulping jet gladly pressed his lips against the edge of the cube and bit by bit took a few small gulps of the tasteless liquid. It felt good, as the liquid filled his tanks and raised his energy levels, helping him in his recovering process. He drank the energon until he felt out of breath. He withdrew his lip and shook his helm slightly signaling that he wasn't able to drink anymore this time.

His black helm was gently placed back on the berth, carefully so as not to cause any more pain. For a moment he felt good because the pain subsided as he lay still on the berth. But he could feel the anger beginning to boil inside him. Anger for getting himself into a state like this, anger at the mechs who did this to him, anger for losing his wings, anger for risking his life and endangering the most important...

Exhaustion took control over him and wiped his thoughts away. The Seeker dimmed his already dull optics and suddenly he felt awfully empty. He wanted nothing more than to lift his servos up and take his bondmate into a warm embrace, but he was too powerless and that made him feel angry again. He pushed the feeling away and smiled weakly, trying to convince his mate that he was fine. For now. The Seekers body was going through lots of stress and strain, making the Seeker unsure as to if he would survive the damage. For his mate's sake he was going to try.

The silver grey mech lay down beside the Seeker, cautiously pressing closer against him while placing his servo lightly on the golden glass of the cockpit. A quiet, barely visible, shiver went through the Seekers frame as the digits started to caress the glass, reassuringly and ever so softly, soothing the jet back into his restless recharge. " Rest. Your state needs it," his audials caught the quiet whisper somewhere in front of him, a second after he felt tender lips kiss the glass on his chest, above his spark-chamber. This time, he was sent into peaceful recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

Proximity

_Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I could_

_Warnings: Not really, some blood and violence during the story, nothing serious_

Chapter 2

Next time the jet woke up, he was alone. He had rolled onto his stomach, relieving the pressure on the patched wounds, letting the pain in his shoulders subside. He slowly turned his optics on, letting them wander around the room. It was dark, with only a small beam of light spreading on the floor underneath the door. It took a moment for his optics to adjust to the darkness, and once they did he wished they hadn't. The Seeker stared in front of him in horror, his spark skipped a beat. He was looking at his own wings.

The once beautiful, shining and flawless wings that were attached to his slim body, making him complete. Now those same wings were scratched, dirty, dented and covered with dried splashes of energon. His processor was blank yet he was internally screaming in agony. Why did he have to see them? The injured flier shut his optics tight as he felt liquid gathering up in them. He wasn't going to cry, Decepticons didn't cry!

His reaction made him even more miserable. He wasn't a real Decepticon anymore. He wasn't a Seeker. He was nothing more than a scrap heap that couldn't even move himself, a scrap-heap that had lost his pride. The tri-colored mech gripped the edge of the recovery table with his healthy servo. He felt like he was going to purge his tanks, though there was nothing left of the high-grade and his recovering body had already used all the low-grade. He was hungry, miserable and alone. His quiet sobs started to fill the room while his tears left traces as they ran down his cheeks. Oh Primus why did it have to be him? He had done plenty of horrible things during his functioning, but this was too much for anyone to take. The jet's uncontrollable sobs and dry throat made him gag, almost making him choke on his own intakes. He began to hope that someone would come and give him some energon to sooth the ache inside him.

The sobs slowly ceased as the tears began to dry on his faceplates. The Air Commander- no, the former Air Commander- kept his optics shut, not wanting to see his ruined wings again. Why would anyone even bring them here? Was it one of someone's cruel joke? Shudder coursed through his body, making him shift in his place. He realized that it was a mistake to do so when a sharp pain shot through his back and he let out a pained groan from his mouth. The grounded jet wanted to scream so loudly it would wake every 'Con in the base, so that everyone would hear his pain and how he suffered. He began to hope there was a way he could offline himself and stop his misery. He had hardly thought of that long before the door made a swooshing noise as it opened. Unwillingly, the broken mech forced his optics open and was happy to discover that he couldn't see his wings anymore as the large mech was standing in front of them with a weak smile on his faceplates.

The warlord knelt down and wiped the tears away from his mate's dark cheeks silently, caressing the side of his helm for a moment. The impatient red and white mech glanced down at his mate's servo where he held a cube of slightly glowing purple liquid. The unbearable need inside his tanks and his dry throat made the Seeker feel desperate for it, but he didn't need to wait long before the cube was carefully brought closer to his lips. Optics offlined, he lifted his head to a more comfortable angle in order to drink, eagerly sipping down the fresh liquid. Once he was done, almost emptying the whole cube, the jet withdrew his lips, and emitt a pleased sigh as he smiled weakly up at the larger mech. The smile was returned and black fingertips soothingly stroked the Seekers helm. The energon and his mates proximity made the injured mech feel a lot better, allowing him to forget all the misery he had felt a few breems ago. They exchanged a few more smiles and loving glances before the Seeker was guided back into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Proximity

_Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I could_

_Warnings: Not really, but in this chapter some blood and violence_

Chapter 3

_ Those four mech came from nowhere and attacked without warning, not giving us any time to react as they'd already ravaged us apart._

_ I grip my throat and force myself up from the ground, legs wobbling under my powerless frame. I try to get out any kind of noise to distract the enemies, but I can't get anything out from my broken vocalizer. I see them take hold from each limb from the frame pressed to the ground. I'm trying to shout, my crushed voicebox underneath the neckcables stained on energon-blood letting out just a quiet electric hiss. _

_ They're not paying attention to me, the red mech on top of the larger frames shoulders presses his gun against the gray helmet, ready to destroy the processor inside it. _

_ Panic takes control from me and I compel my body to move. I rush towards them, trying to shout them to stop. I would beg and plead if something could come out from the crushed voice compartment. The other three mechs on top of the yielded and struggling mech yells something to me. The yellow one points at me with his weapon as I stumble towards them, threatening me to stop. I don't care as I charge up my working null-ray and shoot the servo holding the gun, a pained yell comes out through his lips._

_ I notice the red optics staring at me in horror. His voice demands me to run and save myself but I don't listen. Second after I jump and knock the red frame off of my mate. The gun flies few meters away and I'm almost relieved. I land on my stomach and don't have time to defend myself as my hands are already pinned up behind my back. _

_ I can see how my beloved struggles with the remaining blue and green mechs, shouting my name in distress. The red and yellow frame are now on top of me, the other ones servos takes a hold from my wings. An agonized silent scream chokes my intakes. _

_ The last thing I can see is my now free mate taking a hold from the helmets of both mechs, crushing them together. He turns around to reach me in time._

_ But he is too late, I'm already desecrated._

_ The last thought lingering in my processor with the overwhelming pain is will I ever see him again. _


	4. Chapter 4

Proximity

_Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I could_

_Warnings: Not really, some blood and violence during the story, nothing serious_

Chapter 4

A loud bang echoed off the walls as I hit the metallic table with my servo. I crossed my digits and cracked my knuckle joints before starting the nervous pacing again. Two Earth hours had passed and it was driving me nuts, as those fleshlings would phrase it. I've been walking around my quarters and I have no idea how long I would have to continue. I could almost see the trail my feet left on the floor as I continued to walk the same loop. At this moment my mate was lying on the operation table in sickbay, under the expert servos of Hook. He'd better be an expert or he's going to suffer a lost of those servos. The wounds that were left from the incident had healed slowly, enough for Hook to try attaching the white wings back where they belong. My little Seeker didn't refuse the operation, but he didn't seem happy either. I can't remember when I last saw a smile decorating those handsome, dark faceplates. It sure wasn't in public, we couldn't show any endearments towards each other in front of my subordinates. It would ruin all the hard work I went through all these years. A leader of the Decepticons, in love and sparkbonded. Yeah, it would do good for my reputation, and the respect and fear I've achieved from my troops.

I stop my pacing and sigh. At this point I couldn't care less about my reputation, I just want to get him back in one piece, just like he was in the old days. I'll stop all the hiding and lurking in the shadows. I'll be more open in front of everyone if only I could get my Seeker back. I just want to hold him, despite whoever is watching. I want my little Seeker back, with his flawless wings and his colorful nature that makes him complete. What's left of his personality is nothing more than a sad, self-pitying pile of metal. It makes me mad to see him like that. That's not the jet I fell for.

I rub my tired optics with the tips of my digits. The events of that night come back to my processor and I slump to sit on my berth. We were just going for a short flight together after a long time of hiding from everyone else. After all that hiding it was supposed to be relaxing, a chance to finally spend some time together. Even if I'm a sparkless tyrant, I can still appreciate the beauty of a clear night sky, the stars and the moon of this cursed dirt-ball. The light of the moon made the polished jet's frame shine. The memory of him smiling at me in the clear moonlight makes me smile. I offline my optics, relishing the faint recollection and trying to keep it in my grasp, hoping it never fades.

His smile never lasted long. A split second later, we were under enemy fire. Four mechs were targeting us, when one of them hit my mate's throat with the laser gun and destroyed his vocalizer. The sight of the gasping Seeker falling to his knees, holding his wounded throat as the energon ran down his chest, made me roar in mixed fury and horror. It was in that short second when I was in shock and defenseless, that two of them attacked from above, pinning me to the hard rocky ground. Soon after the two remaining mechs were on top of me as well, pointing their guns at me and shouting threats at my mate. He was whimpering, trying to get up. The whimpering, static noises coming from his broken vocalizer weren't pained, they were scared. I could feel in my spine how scared he was...and so was I. I remember telling him not to sacrifice himself for me and that the jet should escape and save himself while it still was possible. Does he ever listen to me? No, never, and just like all those times, he doesn't listen this time either. He shot one of the mechs while I continued to yell at him. As if he would listen to me. The next horrifying thing I can remember is him running towards us and tackling one mech,while having no time to get up before the red and the yellow ones – whom I recognize now as the twins - took hold of his wings.

At this point it wasn't hard to take care of the remaining mechs on top of me, and I did it for good. It felt so right to crush their helmets together with a feral growl, sending them to the Well of Allsparks or the mercy of the Unmaker himself. I turned around to save my Seeker but…

I switch out of my thoughts when someone pages my comlink. It takes a few seconds to even realize where I am or what's happening, but I open my comlink with a low grunt, "What?" "Lord Megatron, I've finished repairing the wings of our Second in Command. You had requested to be informed immediately thereafter. He's still unconscious, but stable. You may come see him whenever you feel like it", and with that, the Constructicon shut off the connection and left me listening to the static of the empty channel.


	5. Chapter 5

Proximity

_Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I could_

_Warnings: Not really, some blood and violence during the story, nothing serious_

Chapter 5

"Come on, let's go," I say. I'm trying to cheer my Seeker up, I know taking him out would make him feel better, but it seems to be hard to even get him out of his room. Several Earth months had passed since the incident, his blue servo had healed and his vocalizer fixed and yet he's refusing to talk. His wings were attached where they belong but he's never tried them. The white wings are hanging limp from his back. Sometimes the thought that maybe my mate doesn't want to fly at all comes up in my processor. If I ever would admit it out loud, I would say it hurts my spark to see only a ghost of the treacherous Air Commander who tried to back-stab me alongside loving me.

"Please… come with me, it'll be worth it." I offer my servo to the jet sitting on his berth. The blue digits curl around my black ones, weakly gripping them as I help the powerless frame up. I'm almost surprised that a little pleading had any effect on him. A half-smile creeps over my faceplates and I wrap my arm around the lithe white waist. The once so powerful, self-confident and arrogant frame is almost completely limp against my body as we take steady but ever so slow steps towards the door. I know he isn't that weak anymore, the Seeker just refuses to show any will to live.

I don't dare to look down at his face during the walk along the quiet hallways. I know well enough that miserable and tired expression that waits me every time I lay my optics on his dark gray faceplates. It always makes a shiver go up my spinal struts. It is easy to rip a spark out from its chamber without any guilt or regret, sometimes it makes me wonder If I even do have a conscience. But looking at my fragile mate and the life fading from his optics makes me feel bad, and guilty. It makes me wish I could do more for him.

Once we step into the chilly night air and the lazy wind caresses our faceplates and frames, I notice a slight tensing in the body I was supporting. It was barely noticeable, yet it brings a smile to my face. I know his wings are twitching in anticipation to fly, if he could just give in to the moment. The hint of confusion can be seen in the Seeker's optics as he looks up at me. I'm just smiling down at him as I take a step in front of the slightly shivering body. Curiousness takes control over the confusion as I wrap one arm carefully around his upper back as the other sneaks around his white waist, taking a firm hold of him as I press the golden canopy against my silvery chest. I slide my heel platings and expose the small thrusters I use to fly short journeys. As I fire them on and catch a few centimeters altitude, my Seeker clings to my neck and presses his helmet against my chest. I keep my hold on him and lift us both up towards the waiting stars.

After we reach a high enough altitude, I decrease the power of my thrusters so we're can just float still in the air. Then I notice the stars are like those stars that night. I stare at one of them, a really bright one, with a blank expression. I give a deep sigh from my vocalizer before I suddenly feel a servo over my cheek. I turn to look down at my mate and realize his bright red optics are glowing in front of mine. Finally, the life has returned to his optics! I will never be able to say how happy I felt in that moment. That smile is there again, and I have to smile back before taking him into a warm embrace. My Seeker is finally showing some signs of life.

He begins to cautiously nuzzling my neck-cables, and I barely notice him stroking the back of my helmet with his blue digits. I can see his wings slowly rising. I can feel how my spark reaches for his, wanting to hold its other half in closely again… but now isn't time for that. The open land won't be…

"What did you say?" I frown down at my mate. Did he really just speak? If he did, it was too quiet and it didn't make any sense.

"I love you."

There it was. The faintest whisper that the lazy wind almost took with it. I'm just staring at the red optics glowing in the dark, not being able to believe he had just spoken to me. After all these months he finally spoke again. That quiet whisper was like music to my audios and it brought a small smile to my lips. I almost hesitate before leaning down for a soft kiss that makes my optics offline. It feels better than anything I've ever experienced before. Then I break the kiss and let go of my Seeker.


	6. Chapter 6

Proximity

_Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I could_

_Warnings: Not really, some blood and violence during the story, nothing serious_

Chapter 6

Sheer horror crossed the Seeker's faceplates as the realization hit him. He was falling, and fast. The gravitation was literally sucking him closer to the ground, yet everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. His mate had let go of him, and the silver mech in the air above was doing nothing to save him. His life flashed before his optics; his time on Cybertron as a career scientist, the start of the never-ending war, the crash-landing on the Earth, more fights, every beating and insult back and forth with the Decepticon Leader, finding the true reason behind those beatings, and bonding. That last memory made the blue thruster heels kick online, boosting up the power as the Seeker took altitude and tried to balance himself in the air. After regaining control over his own body, the red and white mech steadily rose up to meet the warm smile of his mate, "I knew you can do it".

With a high-pitched screech the Seeker slapped his servo across the faceplates of the Warlord, not thinking of any consequences. "Don't you ever do anything like that again!", the voice was hoarse after the prolonged silence. Before the slightly stunned mech had a chance to respond, he was wrapped into an embrace. Feeling his mate's spark pulsing rapidly against his gray chesplates, the silver mech's black servos pulled their frames even closer to each other. Having an almost sobbing Seeker attached to his neck, the Tyrant couldn't suppress his smile, "I think I deserved that" he said. "Slag right you did", the jet answered with a smile, looking up with bright optics, like his normal self again. A slight shudder went through the slim frame and neither of them could tell if it was because of the still-lingering fear or anticipation. "Go for it", a quiet whisper against the black audio before the jet was pushed away from the embrace. Floating in the air the Seeker shuddered even more with an uncertain expression on his face, but the temptation was growing too big to handle.

Transforming to his jet-mode, the Seeker took off, leaving only a swirl of air behind him. Smiling, the Decepticon Leader watched the jet frolic in the wind as he made big loops, quick swirls, swerves, and every kind of acrobatic that he could remember. Slowly the gray mech dropped altitude until he reached the ground, his optics never leaving the small spot that was his Seeker so far away. Emitting a deep, happy sigh he continued to watch the red jet as he approached , not slowing down a bit. With optics widening, the Warlord just stood there watching how the jet approached him with deadly speed.

Transforming in the mid-air, the Seeker tackle-hugged his mate, causing them both fell over with a loud 'thud'. "Ouch… Did you really have to?", the Tyrant groaned, rubbing the back of his head with one black servo. "You'll survive, oh mighty Leader", the Seeker smirked, leaning down to rest his head between the crook of his mates neck and shoulder. "Besides, you have my love".

The end

* * *

Thanks for reading this story, and also thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves, I appreciate all of them!

I hate myself for writing fluff like this but it had to be done.

I'm having a comfort fic in my mind, and my friend requested me to write a KOxBD fic but let's see what'll be..


End file.
